Davros
by StarkyGirl
Summary: A little trip, a question to be answered. Can he change?


So after given an idea from a good friend based on rumours, I began to write. However because it took me so long it happens that this is now being released on the day the new series of Doctor Who began. Pain in the rear because the first ep was based round Davros as well. Ah well, let the series begin!

* * *

 **Davros**

The cooling air was nothing but a hazy dream for days like this in the heated summer sun. Sweat pooled on foreheads before running down flesh that was painted with burns from the sun rays. Everyone was out to catch that British tan and everyone never learnt that it would in fact burn.

That was England for you. Rain was 99% of the time and that one 1% was just fluke. No one expected it and no one thought it would end.

Right now though, that was that he wanted. To have this end. Dr Vaso was ever so desperate to get out of the sun and into shade. It wasn't often that he came to this treacherous Earth but it was needed for his research.

You see, Vaso was not of the human race. The man held great significance upon his home world, working with sciences beyond the knowledge of the humans. Yarvell though, his sister refused to accept the war that roved their home planet. Civil war was tearing two races of the same species apart and she couldn't stand by and watch any longer. Vaso though, he refused to join his sister's side in the fight. He saw it an opportunity to improve his knowledge, to work to a better world. War was just another reason to achieve that.

That was until this day, passing a stranger in the streets. He bumbled among the crowed, his hook nose holding up wire frame glasses. To the outside world he was human, to anyone who knew aliens, he was just that. A stranger on this planet.  
Leather coated feet padded along the busy streets of London, dodging and avoiding. Mother would hate this. Actually his entire race would hate these rabbits that were trying to spread across the galaxy. One planet wasn't enough?! Oh he would show them. He'd show them how stupid the humans were.

He paused and spun on the spot, hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Someone was watching him. His brow furrowed, a finger pushing his glasses back up his nose before turning to carry on with his path. That wasn't quite what happened though. A hand grasped his arm and tugged him to one side. He huffed and puffed, trying to break free of the grip without causing too much of a scene.

When they came to a stop, he snapped his eyes up at the elder man to give him a piece of his mine. No words quiet escaped his lips because the cold stare he got was rather frightening. "I need your help..." The elder man growled.

"Why me? Of the entire race you pick me?" Vaso furrowed his brow, notebook clutched to his chest with great security. The elder man tilted his head, that stare becoming even more intense, "Because I know you're not of this world, I know you are not human and above all... you are looking at sciences that shouldn't exist here..."He leaned forward, and inspected the Vaso. "You are alien as I am."

Vaso's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Rule one. Never get caught on another planet. He had broken that code in an instant just because this man had seen what he was researching. "I... I don't know what you are on about!" He protested, trying to keep his cool and failing under this hard stare.

The elder man laughed before he was serious again. "You don't help then a lot of people will die including my Clara..." Well if that was the result then why should he? A good old hit of war or natural devastation wouldn't hurt no one. "Then you have chosen the wrong person because I care little for this race as much as the next one." With that he wrenched himself from the gaze and began to barge past the elder man.

The man straightened out and stepped to one side as Vaso pushed past him. He glanced over his shoulder and called out, "You hate a race you have yet to understand. I could show you an entire world of races that were worse than the humans and ones you couldn't dream of... tell me then if they are worth eradicating!"

Vaso paused in his walking. Seeing more species, understanding, acquiring more knowledge. It seemed too good to be true. Wait hold up. Why was this vile human offering to show him? How could he show him?! Humans walked around in a daze, believing they were superior among the stars. Ha! They were just tiny babies punching above their pay grade. "Tell me one thing, Sir..." Vaso drawled and turned to the stranger. "What gives me reason to believe you?"

The man put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an odd shaped stick of metal. Vaso tilted his head and blinked a few times at it before it was thrown his way. He caught it in a shambles before studying it from tip to top. "Sonic, type...10? It's had some wear and tear but quite frankly it is so well looked after no one would realise it was vintage..." He smirked and threw it back to the stranger who in turn was smirking.

"Nothing like it on Earth, nothing like it anywhere else actually," Vaso then added before narrowing his eyes on the stranger. "Who are you?"  
Oh the age old question. Who was this man with the greying hair and the over grown eyebrows and the stare so hard it could crack diamonds and the eyes that held so many stories and the weight of the world in them.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm protector of the cosmos and I want you to help me save my Clara..." The accent was laid thick with a Scottish accent. Vaso smirked and shook his head, "You want me why?"

"You're smart, you're views are different to mine and I need that right now. I need someone so unemotionally detached from the situation I am about to go into and you fit it neatly," The Doctor tucked his sonic away in his pocket and shrugged. "Are you with me or not?"

Vaso glanced at the watch on his wrist and laughed to himself, "How long do you need me for? My people expect me back in an hour."

"Don't worry about time, we own it..." He smirked and turned, his coat flicking off behind him as he strolled down the street. It was a split decision. Go after him and see something new or to carry on in the opposite direction to carry one with his work. He growled and scurried on after the odd man.

He caught up quickly, his talent to avoid people in the busy streets had become impressive in recent times. "Why do you even care about this filthy beings? I mean, they breed to destroy.."

The Doctor chuckled and glanced at Vaso at his side. "I protect the people that believed in me so many times and never knew it." He simply shrugged, clearly trying to fish something out of his pocket as he spoke. When his hand came free so did a chain of silver, a key residing upon it that almost glittered in the sun light.

Vaso wiped sweat from his brow as they walked, "What is that key for?" He asked, gesturing to it with a nod of his head. The Doctor looked at it and blinked, "My car key."

In a sense it was but Vaso did not know that. As they rounded a corner into a back alley, Vaso's eyes widened and he was taken by surprise by what he was seeing before him. "That's... that's not right. It's not the 50's," He pointed to the box and then glanced at the Doctor who did not seemed bothered by it at all. Vaso soon realised that was where they were heading to. The Doctor reached out and put the key in the lock before pushing in. "Come on! I haven't got all day!"

Vaso rolled his eyes at the demand and instantly legged it through bright blue doors. Oh if only he had known how infamous this damn thing was across the stars. If only he knew his future self and knew this was a sign of the biggest threat known to the universe. Well it was in his future self's opinion.

Stepping inside and his eyes widened, it -was- alien. Bigger on the inside, a box holding a house. It made no sense. He took a few cautious steps into the box, the place humming with life. "It's..." He paused and swallowed hard as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "It's bigger..."

"Yes, yes. Bigger on the inside than the out. Oh my lord!" The Doctor flailed his hands in a mocking tone before rolling his eyes. "Now, this is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. Alien technology, my home and the only one left. You break it... I... do something to you. Clara?! Clara what is that term?!" Over the top of the console the Doctor snapped his fingers and expected an answer before his face fell and he fell silent. "Oh yes... Clara is stuck..." He sighed and shook his head before trailing around the console.

Vaso collapsed against a railing and shook his head. Bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside. A house in a box. It made no sense. It wasn't possible and not even on his planet. "S-sorry what is this place?" He looked over to the Doctor, brows raised as he pointed to the ceiling.

The Doctor glanced round the centre console and grinned brightly, "TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space. I can go anywhere and everywhere. The start or the end..." As he spoke, he circled around to the man he had dragged along with him before stopping just before him. He furrowed his brow and studied Vaso. "I can travel anywhere in time and anywhere in the universe... you name it, I'll take you there." He smirked at Vaso before darting back to the console once more.

The man could not believe his eyes as the stranger danced and twirled around the console, his jacket flicking behind him as he moved. The greying man was full of life and yet, sadness settled in his eyes. The windows to the soul and it was a heavy one.

As the TARDIS hummed and shook across it's journey, Vaso was left to try and understand what beauty he had fallen into. After getting over the initial shock of it all, he was astounded, his love for science emitting from him in an instance.

"And what race is this from... that you are from?" He skittered round to the Doctor who was hanging on for life. The Doctor couldn't help but grin widely, a strand of curled hair falling in his eyes.

"TimeLord..."


End file.
